1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved fuel reservoir of a fuel injection system of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One fuel reservoir of the type with which this invention is concerned can for instance be part of a common rail diesel injection system or part of a direct gasoline injection system and is also known by the name of “rail”. A known rail has one or more fastening portions, with which it can be fastened to the internal combustion engine. The connecting elements are formed by screws, which are screwed into the housing of an engine and tightly fasten the fastening portion between the head of the screw and the shaft that is screwed into the engine housing.
The rail is in communication with fuel injection devices, or injectors which can inject fuel into a combustion chamber of the engine. The injectors are fastened to the engine and can be supplied with fuel from the rail via lines.
From German Patent Disclosure DE 195 46 441 A1, an arrangement comprising a rail and injector is known, in which the injector is received directly in the rail, without using an additional line.